South Park is for Girls
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: Something crazy is going on in South Park, Colorado. I can't say exactly what, but let's just say it involves ancient transvestite burial grounds. Kyouya X Kyle Jurnee X Craig *IN PROGRESS*
1. Dick for Boobs

South Park is for Girls

Written by JEL

Kyouya P.O.V.

My alarm clock went off, just like it did every morning. I sat up in my over-sized bed. I hit the button on my clock, shutting of the high-pitched sound. I always hated that sound. My hair was hanging in my face. Were my bangs always this long? I looked for my glasses, that were next to my clock. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, which was conjoined with my room. I felt… shorter.

I pushed the bathroom door, which I always kept a bit open. I rubbed my eyes, and put my glasses in their proper place. As I switched on the light, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My hair was past my hips. My…. hips..? I had a sort of hourglass figure. As I followed the line of my body, I came to my chest. And I had a pair of something I'd never had before.

"B-b-breast?!" I yelled. I was dumbstruck. What the hell was going on?!

I grabbed my chest in disbelief. Then a thought hit me. I reached down in my pants, and felt the absence of my organ. I was…. NOT my gender. I was - by some ungodly reason - a girl.

I heard a guy yelled from down the hall. Then I thought of Jurnee. I immediately ran toward the second bathroom. On the floor, was the guy who had screamed. He looked at me. He yelled again. I yelled with him.

"Y-Y-Y-YUK-K-K-KKI..?!"

"J-JURNEE…?!"

We had no idea what had happened.

"Y-Y-YOURE A….. A GIRL!"

"YOURE A….. BOY!"

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I HAVE A COCK?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO I HAVE BREAST?!"

After yelling at each other for a while, we calmed down. We talked about what was going on in a civilized fashion.

"So…. you just woke up today, and you weren't your gender, too?"

"Pretty much… I saw myself in the mirror, and there these were." I grabbed my chest lightly.

"Yeah…. I saw myself in the mirror, too. And there those weren't." She - or he - pointed at my breasts.

We were sitting on the couch downstairs.

"How did you handle these things…?" I was getting fed up with my new attachment.

"A little thing called a bra." He giggled. "How did you cage a beast like this?" He pointed at his pants.

I blushed at the thought of my sister knowing how big I was. I never showboated my prize of life, but it was a bit long….. not to brag…..

"Ha ha, just kidding. You don't have to tell me anything."

Even though she swapped genders, Jurnee was still teasing me.

"Well, what do we do now…? We still have to go to school dont we…?" She - he - asked disregarding my red face.

"Oh yeah…. guess we still do…."

"Hey… you think any of the guys are having this problem, too." We both laughed at this. Although in my head, I was drooling because of the thought of a female Kyle.

"Sure hope not."

END PT1 ~3


	2. Kyle's a Pretty Girl

South Park is for Girls pt 2

Written by JEL

Kyle P.O.V.

"AHHHHGGGHHHAAAAA~~!" I screamed at my mirror. This….. this COULDN'T be right…! I…..I was….a…. A GIRL! My voice was high and shrill. Which was expected. I was a girl now. But at that moment, it still shook me.

I heard a small voice in the hallway. "Kyle….?"

I turned, and there was a litlle girl with black hair. This must of been Ike.

"I-Ike….?" I stared at him…. I mean… her….him….he-…whatever.

"Kyle…..you make a pretty girl." Ike smile at me. He was…..serious.

"Wh-….what..?"

"I think you're pretty." What the hell…?

I look down at my new body. I was skinny, and flat-chested. Strangely, my clothing had changed with my physical appearance. I was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. When I had gone to bed the night previous, I wore a long sleeve shirt and pants. How and why?

I looked at Ike. He….she….was wearing a white gown. 'Her' hair was down to almost her shoulders. She stood in the doorway, giving me a huge grin.

"You're….. not… shaken by this…. new change…?"

"Nah. Being a girl is kinda cool."

Wh-…..what…? I was speechless. She spoke again.

"We gotta get to school, you know."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" I reached and grabbed my chest, getting a handful of nothing.

"Well, if WE'RE different, that means everyone else has changed ,too, right?"

I hadn't thought of this. Was Stan a girl, too…? Kenny? Kyouya? Even Cartman?

Still, I didn't want anybody to SEE me like this! "N-no way. I'm not going!"

"Kyle... come on. It's not that bad. Besides, you ARE really pretty. People would love to see you as a girl. I know I do." She smiled again. She made feel kind of better. But I was still confused as to why she kept calling me pretty.

"Alright….fine…"

END PT2


	3. Ancient Transvestite Burial Ground

South Park Is For Girls Pt 3

Written by JEL

Thrid person P.O.V.

Kyle walk towards the bus stop. Nothing about the world itself had changed, just the people in it. She was so embarrassed. Weirdly, she had her regular hat and jacket, but none of her other clothes were the same. As she approached the stop, she could see a familiar hat. A blue and red poof-ball hat. It was being worn by a girl with black hair. As well as a brown jacket and red scarf. Stan. She turned and saw Kyle.

"KYLE?! DUDE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP TODAY AND THIS!" Kyle reached and touched her chest, forgetting there was nothing there for her to grab. Stan looked at her friend.

"Dude…. Why're you wearing a skirt…?"

"Hey! It's not like I WANT to! This was all I had in my closet! Just a bunch of skirts!"

Stan stared at Kyle for a moment. That statement was pretty hard to believe.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" A voice came booming from behind them. A chubby girl in a red jacket and yellow-rimmed blue hat came marching up. Cartman, they guessed.

"Calm your fatass down! We're just as confused as you!" Kyle yelled. Despite gender, Kyle still hated Cartman's guts. And vice-versa.

"Oh that's a goddamn lie, you fucking Jew! I bet you planned this!"

"How could I giving everyone in town some kind of crazy sex-change?!"

They yelled back and forth, not noticing a bright blonde girl in an orange parka come walking up.

"Hmm hmhm hmm?" The girl said through the coat.

Stan was the only one to notice her. "….Kenny..?"

"Hmphm."

"Dude, do YOU by any chance know what the hell is going on?"

"Hm. Hmm hmhm hm hm hm,-" Kenny ripped her parka open. "IS THAT I'VE GOT GIGANTIC TITS!"

"AH! DUDE! KENNY!" Stan was caught almost right in between breasts. They were right in her face. RIGHT up in her face. Kenny's boobs bounced a couple times, and then dangled.

"What? I thought everyone loved boobies." She held out her arm to show a cancer bracelet that read "I LOVE BOOBIES!" in big pink letters.

"Just-…. Just put 'em away!"

"Oh NO way, man. These beauties are to be seen! Man AND woman!"

"Dude, sick!"

"Yeah, sickly AWESOME! You've got a decent pair, you should understand!"

Stan covered her chest. They weren't too big or small, just regular. Well, maybe a TINY bit above average.

"Dude! Don't talk about my lady parts! I don't even WANNA have 'em!" She said a little TOO loud. Kyle and Cartman both stopped bickering to turn and give Stan a "what the fuck?" face.

"Kenny…? When did you get here? And…. why are you pumping out your chest like that…?"

Kenny opened her mouth to speak, but Cartman talked before she could.

"Well, because when you have boobs, Kahl, you show them off. You wouldn't understand. You know, being flat-chested and all."

Kyle blushed. "I-... I'm not flat-chested! Shut up!" Kyle didn't know why she was being so defensive, she was never a girl to begin with. Hormones, she guessed. All this new stuff was messing with her head, making her think she was a girl. Making her self conscious.

"Oh please! There is absolutely NOTHING under there! It's FLAT!"

"No it's not! Besides, yours are only big because of all that blubber you store! You fat bitch!" Kyle felt a little catty for saying "fat bitch".

"EHY! Don't call me fat, ya fuckin' Jew!" Even though Cartman was a girl, and had a higher voice, her speech pattern was still the same.

"Don't belittle my people, fatass!" Same thing was for Kyle.

Again, yelling at each other, they didn't notice the next kids walking up. A girl that had long black hair tied into a ponytail, thick-rimmed glasses, and a familiar brown jacket, and a boy with black hair hidden under a blue beenie, with a jacket to match. Kyouya and Jurnee.

And again, Stan was the only one who saw. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the twins. They looked as if they just switched clothing for the day. Except Jurnee's hair was a bit shorter than boy Kyouya's hair was. But still, nothing had changed.

"Kyouya… Jurnee….? Let me guess. You don't know what's happening either…?"

They both nodded. Then they heard Kyle and Cartman's squabble. Jurnee grinned to himself. He had an idea.

He walked in between the two. He was about as tall as male Kyouya had been.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. There's no need to fight. What we SHOULD be doing in trying to figure out what the FUCK is happening to us."

They both stared. Kyle blushed. Jurnee looked… good….as a dude. Cartman scowled. She didn't like being cut off. Especially since she was a girl now.

"Y-yeah….." Kyle was caught by the blue diamonds Jurnee possessed called eyes. Her panties felt damp. Damn, Jurnee was hot as a guy.

Kyouya, of course, was jealous Kyle was drooling all of Jurnee. She couldn't even see why Jurnee looked better than her as a male. They were twins. They looked EXACTLY alike. Jurnee just had shorter hair and no glasses. And Kyouya looked just like Jurnee when she was a girl, only with her hair up and glasses. Nothing else.

"I was actually doing some research, and I have a theory." Kyouya pushed up her glasses. "Around 1887, when South Park was established, there was an incident quite similar to this one. There were hundreds of reports of people's genders being swapped. But ONLY in South Park. No one else in the world had this happen to them BUT residents of South Park. It's said the town was built on an ancient transvestite burial ground. So, something must of happened recently to stir up the dead spirits again. The only question is- what was it?"

Everyone stared for a minute. Kyouya pushed up her glasses again.

"Wait… ancient WHAT burial ground..?" Stan didn't think she heard right.

"Transvestite." Kenny started listening as soon she heard the word.

"Precisely. Now, I'll look more into it during computer class. I'll check in with you all to tell whatever I find out." Kyouya turned as she heard the bus. Still the same shitty old rust bucket it's always been.

As Stan entered the bus, she immediately heard her name.

"Stan! Stan, over here!" A voice called to her.

Stan looked toward the sound. There was a short boy in a dark purple jacket. It didn't take her long to realize who it was.

"W-.. Wendy..?"

"Stan! What the HELL is up with this shit?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Well come here! Sit with me!"

Stan didn't want to sit with Wendy. Being close to Wendy always made Stan wanna barf. But she sat anyways.

"Kyouya said the town was built on a transvestite gravd yard or whatever, so that's why we're…. you know…"

"Pft, yeah right. Ghosts aren't real, Stan. You should know better. Ghosts are just figments of our imagination. That, or insanity. Or hallucinogens."

"Then how do you explain this?!" Stan grabbed her shirt and - unlike Kyle - got a handful.

Meanwhile, Jurnee hears his name as well.

"Oh look. Even as a dude, you're not original. You're just a clone now."

Jurnee turned. Blue hat and jacket with black hair and yellowish eyes. Craig.

"Like you're one to talk about originality." Jurnee laughed. He was used to Craig being a dick, even if she didn't have one. So now, it was just minor inconveniences.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Same as usual. Gender was no concern.

Jurnee noticed a messy haired blond girl with a green button-up sitting next to Craig.

"Hey, Tweek."

"AGH! JESUS! H-Hey Jurnee! AGGGHHHAA!"

Craig flipped Jurnee off for ignoring her.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" yelled from the front of the bus. She was so old, it was hard to believe she even could yell that loud. Only it was right now. And he was old as shit.

Craig flipped the bus driver off, and Jurnee went and sat down.

END PT3


	4. Researchin' and Reportin'

South Park is for Girls pt4

Written by JEL

KyoI'llya P.O.V.

"Damnit. Why can't I find anything more about this?" I was incredibly frustrated. I couldn't find anything about the transvestite burial grounds or why anyone in their right mind would build an entire town on top of it.

"Shhhhhh!" Came several voices from around the computer room.

I sat back in my chair. I wasn't getting any where with this bullshit. I would have to dig deeper if I wanted any information. But how?

"Well, I haven't checked the local library….. so maybe go there after school…." I don't know why, but I talk to myself a lot.

"SSSSHHHHHH!" The voices were getting harsher.

I ran my fingers through my long ponytail. It was hard adjusting to my new body. I was shorter, thinner, and moody. I looked at my chest. Those were the most unpleasant attachment by far. I didn't care at all for them bouncing every which way. I mean, I'm GAY. So breast aren't my favorite thing in the whole world, all right?

I pushed up my glasses, and continued my research. I HAD to dig up something. It has to be a huge part of the town history, so it should be easy to find, right? Wrong. Absolutely nothing had come up for me to use. I found nothing. Not a goddamn thing.

I sighed. What was I doing wrong? I'd looked through every single piece of the town's history from the very first foot set on the Colorado soil, to a crime that took place just the other day. It said nothing about gender swapping and transvestite burial grounds. I was so angry I could scream.

The bell rang. I collected my things and waited for my sister - now brother - at the entrance. I watched as sort of familiar faces walked out.

"Hey, Kyouya." I heard a boy's voice call to me.

I turned. A curly haired blonde kid walked over to me. He was wearing a red jacket. Bebe.

"This is CRAZY huh? Boys are girls and girls are boys. SO weird!" Bebe had a crush on me for a while. And she always tried to make me like her, but it was futile. Don't get me wrong, Bebe is nice and I like her as a friend, but like I said, I'm gay. She knows this just as well as everyone. But, bless her heart, she just won't give up.

"Oh…. Yeah. I'm looking into that. But I'm not finding what I need…" I started focusing more on the subject than the matter.

"Hey, you think it's hot today? It's feels real humid." With this, he unzipped his jacket and removed it, exposing that he had only a tank top underneath.

"Yes…. I suppose it is a bit bludgering…" I was far beyond confused as to what was happening. Then it hit me.

Bebe was trying to make himself seem more attractive as a male, seeing as to I'm engaged in the such. I had to give him points for effort, he was relentless.

"Hey, Yukki. I think I've found something you've been looking for." A melodious voice came from behind me.

"Jurnee? What do you mean?"

"I did a little research myself. And I've found a bit of information I think you'd be interested in." He held out a piece of paper.

I took it, and read the words printed:

"XX-XX-1887

Immense reports of 'gender change' in South Park, Colorado. Male civilians turned to female. Vice-versa. Utter panic has spread, leaving the town confused and in a daze. Stores as well as local schools have been shut down. No said reason for alleged 'gender change'.

XX-XX-1887

Report from Sheriff Mcdufflin of South Park, Colorado. Mcdufflin alleges that reason for town's sudden crisis is that it was built on 'transvestite burial cite'. No proof or account of said burial cite.

XX-XX-1887

Report from Sheriff Mcdufflin of South Park, Colorado. Sheriff records that all town citizens have 'returned to original sexes' and that panic has ceased from town. Still insists that 'transvestite burial cite' is cause of event. Also states that event occurred due to 'angering of transvetial spirits' which came from 'not understanding how they feel'. Still no proof or account of said burial cite."

"My god….. Jurnee, do you know what this means?"

"I think so… what are you thinkin', Yukki?"

"I'm thinking that I need to talk to the mayor."

END PT4 ~JEL note: Sorry this one was so short. I'll work super hard on the next one! Love you all! Kisses!~ ~3


	5. Chu hwanna fight!

South Park is for girls pt5

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

Female Kyouya slammed her hands down on the mayor's desk.

"What do you mean you put a Wal-Mart on top of it?!" She was outraged.

"I told you, there was never any record of the cite. Therefore, it was free property to build on."

"…Uh…. Yukki…. you should really calm down…." Jurnee piped up from the back of the room.

Kyouya ignored him. "Don't you see YOUR town is in crisis because of something YOU did?! You can't build a Wal-Mart on top of a burial cite! You NEED to cease construction!"

"I'm sorry, young lady, but that isn't going to happen. Not unless you can get me physical evidence such a cite exists."

"Fine! We will! You'll see, my theory IS correct! You'll see I'm correct, and see the error of your ways!" She dragged her brother and stormed out of town hall.

Kyouya mumbled to herself. How stupid that someone who is supposed to keep this town in line would knowingly send it into panic. She found an intellectual like herself should run this shit town, not that idiot.

"Hey, uh…. Yukki…. I know you're still pretty streamed, but….. where are we going, exactly..?" Jurnee spoke timidly.

"Oooohh~, where WE'RE going, is to the TRUTH. But, if WE are to go, I need your full commitment. I must warn you, what we are going to do at our destination, is a true bastardation of god's law. We musn't let anyone know of it, for, in the mind of a dull-brained human, some would say it satanic. So, my sister, newly formed brother, are you willing to commit the ultimate hubris?"

"….Uh, Kyouya…. you're sounding less like a maverick and more like a maniac…."

"History is full of maniacs, my friend. Men and women of intellect, shunned out by the ill-minded communities, have discovered and created some of humanity's greatest feats. Now I ask once more. Are you up to the task I put before you?"

"Y-yeah… I guess….. just don't go insane on me, okay…?"

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all walked to a construction cite on top of one of South Park's many hills. As the girls approached closer and closer, they could see Kyouya amd Jurnee at the very top.

"….God…! Why do we…. have to walk…. ALL this goddamn way…. just to meet some stupid Pearl Bombers that wouldn't even tell us WHY to come here…?!" Cartman yelled in exhaustion.

"Well, of you weren't so goddamn FAT, you wouldn't be so flustered! Then you wouldn't be complaining as much, idiot!" Kyle snapped. She'd had to deal with Cartman's complaining ever since the gang had met up.

"Hm. Hmph hmm hm mmh hm hmpm hm hm." Kenny spoke through her coat.

"Fuck off, both a' ya! I'd rather be fat than flat, anyway! Kahl!"

"Stop talking about my chest, you pervert!"

"Pervert?! Oh, sorry, you must of been talking about Kinny! Boy or girl, he still peeks in locker rooms!"

"Hm! Hmph hm!"

"Is SO true!"

"Hmhp hm!"

"Oh my god, will you guys just SHUT UP?!" Stan had had enough.

Regularly, Stan could take them fighting. He'd just block it out and wait for the argument to subside. But all these new hormones in her body made her more irritable and moody (Girls, you know what I'm talkin' about! Wink, wink! ;) ~JEL). So their constant bickering really pissed her off.

Everyone turned and stared at Stan, eyes wide. They weren't used to him intervening, especially so loudly.

"Hey! Ladies, I need your attention, please!" Kyouya snapped her fingers, jerking everyone's heads towards her direction. "Now, I'm gonna need all of you to do something for me.-"

"What?! You called us all the way to the top of a fucking HILL just so you could make us your lackeys?!" Cartman was so angry, she could strangle somebody.

"No, I need you to-"

"Well! Look at that! What's in it for US then? Why do WE have to do all your work? What do we get?"

"Your penis back. Now fucking listen. I need each of you to take a shovel and start digging around this area. No specific placement, just anywhere you can."

"Hmpm hm, mh… hmm?"

"Very good question, Kenneth. But all your questions will be answered as you dig. Now come on, we're breaking moon light."

~About an hour later~

Kyle's shovel hit something solid.

"Hey! I found someth-" BOOM. Fire crackled in the sky, lighting it ablaze. The wind blew into tornadoes.

A Puerto Rican man-like voice filled the valley. "Honey, WHAT do chu thing chu're doin'?!"

Suddenly, in the midst of the natural chaos, appeared a woman….. man…. woman… man…. wom- you get the point.

"Dude, what the fuck is that?" Stan was… I don't even know what she was….. cofused…? Yeah…. I think I would be so…. she would of been too….

"Hwhat am I?! HWHAT AM I?! Chico, chu do NOT hwanna start a battle! I hwill take off my rings!" The ghoastish vignette yelled.

Kyouya spoke in…. I don't know…. Spanish…? Probably. Let's just go with that.

"Toma, coge el cuerpo de la grasa!" Which means… hold on…. Google translate….. 'Here, take the body of the fat one!'

"That's the wrong language for you, chopstick!" Cartman laughed, not knowing of her coming fate.

END PT5


	6. Kyouya Has a Mental Break Down

South Park is for girls pt6

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

Female Kyouya slammed her hands on the mayor's desk once again. "Here! Here's your solid evidence!" She pointed to an ill dressed Cartman, who had a lollipop in her mouth. "Now, I know it just looks like a fat girl in tight clothing, but the spirit in which inhabits it was one of which from the burial cite! Ask it anything about the entire movement of 1887! I'm telling you, my theory is precisely correct!"

Mayor McDaniels looked at the chubby girl. "What are you trying to fool me with, young lady? Hopefully not this. Because if so, you are far below your grade point average skill. Now please, leave my office."

"Wh-wha…? B-but I-… a-and the transvest-….. the-the lighting…. and winds… the… the spirit… and…. burial cite…. my-my….. my theory…. error of your ways….." Kyouya had mentally broken. All that work, all that effort and research…. was now for nothing. He had never been insulted that he wasn't up to standard before.

"Aw, Yukki…. don't feel bad. You'll figure out something else to do." Jurnee patted his sister on the back as they exited the town hall building.

"But I-….. all my effort…. that research…. the….. the transvestial spirit…. i-it was….. for nothing…. I… I failed….."

"Don't be hard on yourself, dude. Like Jurnee said, you'll figure something else out." Stan also put a hand on her shoulder.

"No…. I can't….. I just can't….. I've failed... and now it's all over…. and when that Wal-Mart is built…. we'll all be stuck like this…. forever…." Kyouya sat on the sidewalk, burying her face in her knees ( get it? BURYING. Like the transvestite BURIAL ground? Hahaha hehe hahh ha heh…..Yeah, okay, sorry… ).

"Sooo, am I gonna get paid or not?" Cartman said in a different voice.

"Not now, Crystal."

"Pft. Whateva."

"Yukki, I know that you've probably just had a mental shut down, but I'm not letting you do this to yourself! Come on! You are SO much stronger than this! You've gotta get back to the drawing board! You can't tell me you don't have a back-up plan, you always do!" Jurnee dragged Kyouya up from the ground.

"No, I-….. I can't do it…..!"

Jurnee slowly let go of Kyouya's arm. She had REALLY broken. Like, for GOOD. She'd given up. All hope of seeing their old bodies….. were gone. Jurnee didn't have enough smarts to figure something out, especially since she was a guy now. This was it. No one would ever go back to the right gender again.

"Well, guys…. I guess if we're gonna stay this way, we might as well as think of names for ourselves…."

"What?" Stan, Kyle, and Kenny said in unison.

"Let's see….. Kylie, Stacy, and Kendra. Yukki can stay, and I'll be Misako. Oh, and Erica, if fatass ever gets her body back."

Crystal snapped her fingers.

"Dude, I'm NOT changing my name to Stacy. We're finding a way to fix this."

"There IS no way, you dense motherfuckers! There is NOTHING a pack of fourteen-year-olds can do, to stop a fucking mall from being built! We fucking tried our best, and that wasn't FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!" Kyouya snapped. She swung off her glasses and stomped on them. "I fucking give up!" Yukki stormed away, leaving everyone else behind, tears dropping on the pavement.

"Daaammn, what a beyatch." Crystal broke the dulled silence. "Can I get paid NOW?"

"God…. damnit, Crystal…"

( I'm extending the chapter since the last two were so short. ~JEL )

Knock, knock. "Kyouya….? You in there?" Kylie spoke quietly. Knock, knock.

She jiggled the door knob. Locked. "Come on, open the door, Kyouya. Please?" Knock, knock.

"It's just me, Kyle. Please, I just wanna talk." Knock, knock

I door opened slightly, a sad and sulking Kyouya standing in the doorway. Her shirt was left unbuttoned, showing off her white bra. Her hair was down, and her glasses, well, you know… smashed on the cement. Kyouya looked as though she'd been crying for hours on end. She was a wreck.

"Dude, you look horrible! And-…. do I smell liquor? Kyouya, you've been drinking?!"

"Yeah, so what?! I need some fucking escape from this shit hole they call a town!"

"Kyouya, this isn't the way to cope! So you failed once in your life! That doesn't mean that you should just give up completely! You've gotta keep trying! South Park depends on it! Depends on YOU!" Kylie grabbed her friend by the arms.

Yukki stared at her. "Thanks for the pep talk, Kyle…. but the Wal-Mart has almost finished construction. It's too late…." She grabbed a whiskey bottle from a nearby dresser and took a swig. "There's nothing I can do."

"No…. no there HAS to be something you can do! You're Kyouya Yamazuki! You can do ANYTHING!"

"I'm only human, Kyle…. and I crash and I break down." ( Christia Perri reference )

Kylie's heart sank. She was right. There really wasn't anything else they could do. In reality, they were just kids. They didn't have any real authoritah ( Lol! Okay, I'll stop… ).

So, this was to be everyone's fate? For the rest of their lives, they wouldn't be the gender they were born as? How could this be? Why?

END

~Wait, wait, wait! THAT'S how it ends?! What kinda bullshit ending is THAT?! So they just, "give up"? WTF lazy ass author!? You bitch! What kinda writing are you trying to pull this off as?! You fucking suck!

~( W-well, I-I…. It's like, five a.m.….. and I'm tired…. )

~Oh! You're "tired"! So you give these nice lovelies a fucking piece of shit story? You're a HORRIBLE author!

~( Okay, geez! I'll finish the story! I'm sorry! )

Kylie spoke under her breath. "Well…. guess my life's destroyed…"

Kyouya's head sprang up. "Wait… say that again."

"I guess my life's destroyed..?"

"That's it! Kyle, you're a goddamn genius!" She grabbed Kylie's face and kissed her, full on the lips. She then ran downstairs, buttoning up her shirt, and ran out the door.

Kylie was left in a daze, air deprived and dizzy. That kiss knocked the wind out of her. She could taste the alcohol on her lips.

There was hope once more for South Park, and keep your fingers crossed, that this last stitched effort will work.

~( There! Are you happy now!? And so the journey continues, just like Pokemon! You FUCKING happy?! This took me twenty minutes to think up! Fuck you, I'm goin' to bed! )

~Geez…. you ain't gotta be such a bitch about it, damn…

END PT6


End file.
